Par mauvaise foi
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Kise n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un. Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé à séduire les gens, dans aucun autre but que de plaire. Kagami, quant à lui, ne s'empêchait jamais de détester les gens. Cela dit, de manière générale, le sentiment ne durait jamais très longtemps. KagaKise!


**Titre:**_Par mauvaise foi  
_**Genre: **_Romance et drama  
_**Rating: **_M pour des mentions de sexe et de violence  
_**Personnages: **_Kagami/Kise, avec Kuroko et apparition de quelques autres_

**Note: **_Bon, alors, voici un couple sous-exploité, présenté d'une façon quelque peu... inhabituelle?_

_Kise est par bien des aspects OoC, mais j'ai essayé de le faire à l'inverse totalement de la tendance du fandom (qui le fait en larve émotionnelle). Donc c'est un homme, et pas une fillette déguisée. Bon, je dis pas que cette vision est mieux, mais au moins ça fait changement._

_J'ai rien à dire sur Kagami, je pense qu'il est OoC aussi mais bon... enfin._

_Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

Kise n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un.

Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé à séduire les gens, dans aucun autre but que de plaire. C'était là le but de sa vie entière, ce qui le définissait en entier : il aimait tout le monde. Cette passion pour les gens, ainsi que son physique avantageux, l'avait naturellement amené à devenir mannequin. Pour toutes ces raisons, il ne s'était jamais payé le luxe de détester qui que ce soit – rendu à ce stade de sa vie, il n'en avait même plus le droit.

Cependant, tout cela, c'était avant. Avant ce jour fatidique où tout s'était effondré autour de lui, sans qu'il le réalise tout à fait. À la seconde même où il avait posé les yeux sur cette personne, il avait ressenti une grosse bouffée de haine l'envahir, un tsunami de sentiments négatifs qui l'avait submergé, enfoncé dans un océan de mépris. L'émotion avait été si forte qu'il en avait ressenti les effets physiquement : son cœur s'était resserré comme dans un étau et l'air lui était venu à manquer.

L'adolescent, d'à peu près la même grandeur que lui – un peu plus grand, peut-être? –, allait au même lycée que son Kurokocchi. Plus encore, il fréquentait le même club de basket, et, pour tout dire, il ne serait pas surpris qu'ils soient dans la même classe. Bref, il était trop proche de celui que Kise aimait : c'était une raison suffisante pour le détester.

Même si l'émotion était venue bien avant ce qu'il considérait comme la cause, il décida qu'il détestait Kagami parce qu'il était proche de Kuroko.

~xxx~

Kagami ne s'empêchait jamais de détester les gens. Cela dit, de manière générale, le sentiment ne durait jamais très longtemps. Il était plutôt connu pour son manque de rancune, d'ailleurs, et il arrivait même qu'on lui reproche de pardonner trop facilement. Pour sa part, il ne voyait simplement pas d'intérêt à détester quelqu'un indéfiniment. Ils étaient tous humains, d'ailleurs il était le premier à faire des erreurs; pourquoi à tout prix s'attacher à des détails?

En vérité, il était prompt à oublier plus par paresse ou négligence que par réel pardon.

C'était pourquoi il ne comprenait pas le principe de vengeance. Ceux qui allaient jusqu'à des extrêmes simplement pour nuire à leur ennemi lui laissaient un énorme sentiment d'incompréhension. Les gens qu'il n'aimait pas, il se contentait de les laisser de côté; il rendait les coups qu'on lui donnait, mais sans plus. Quand on ne le cherchait pas, il n'allait pas chercher les autres non plus, et il considérait qu'ainsi tout irait bien.

Donc Kagami n'avait jamais détesté au point de vouloir détruire entièrement et complètement une personne.

Avant ce jour, du moins.

Il était blond, trop beau garçon, un peu trop sympathique, beaucoup trop collant. Il avait des surnoms bizarres, trop de fans autour de lui, le respect inavoué de Kuroko–

Même s'il le détestait depuis la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, Kagami décida qu'il le haïssait pour toutes ces raisons.

~xxx~

Kuroko n'était qu'une excuse. Même si Kise s'en doutait, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Il aimait Kuroko. Il en était amoureux depuis qu'il avait découvert son talent. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais rien tenté de sérieux n'était pas une raison suffisante pour en douter. Le fait d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait jamais tenté de s'imaginer avec lui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

Kise aimait Kuroko. Donc, il détestait Kagami. C'était normal, absolument logique.

~xxx~

Kagami était à peu près convaincu d'être amoureux.

Quand Kuroko lui avait proposé d'être son ombre, son cœur s'était un peu serré. En regardant le jeune garçon qui était prêt à se cacher pour le faire illuminer encore plus, il s'était dit que, surement, oui, il était amoureux. Qu'il n'imagine pas sortir avec lui ou qu'il ne tente rien n'étaient pas de suffisantes preuves pour le faire douter.

Kagami aimait Kuroko. C'était normal qu'il déteste Kise, alors.

~xxx~

Même s'il avait appris ce qu'était la haine, Kise n'avait pas pour autant changé. Il était toujours aussi sympathique avec ses fans, toujours aussi déterminé en match, toujours aussi frivole ou sérieux selon ce que la situation exigeait.

Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose en lui était changé. Tout n'était plus aussi rose qu'avant, tout n'était plus aussi simple. Chaque jour, la vie devenait de plus en plus dure, de plus en plus terne.

Il pensait en permanence à Kagami. Plus il y pensait et moins il songeait à Kuroko. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il en pensait exactement; il savait juste que de jour en jour, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus et il perdait de plus en plus la capacité de respirer, de jouer le jeu, de faire croire qu'il allait bien.

Il devait agir. Sinon il allait perdre la raison.

~xxx~

Kagami n'aimait pas trop réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas s'embarrasser de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

Il avait cru qu'il détestait Kise à cause de Kuroko, mais plus les jours passaient et moins Kuroko n'y était tellement pour quelque chose. Maintenant, il détestait Kise, point.

Encore plus étrange était le fait qu'il ne l'avait vu que peu de fois. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, aucune raison de le détester à ce point.

Kagami ne comprenait pas et moins il comprenait, plus il mettait le blâme sur Kise. De jour en jour, de nuit blanche en nuit blanche, il en vint à se convaincre que c'était sa faute s'il le détestait. Kise était le coupable de l'histoire.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Sinon il allait virer fou de rage contenue.

~xxx~

Le premier à agir fut Kise. Il se dirigea vers le lycée Seirin, avec en tête l'excuse qu'il visiterait Kuroko – même s'il savait mieux que personne que c'était Kagami qu'il allait voir.

Kise se cacha et attendit que les joueurs sortent. En petits groupes bruyants, les membres de Seirin sortirent sans le remarquer. Il les regarda passer en essayant d'y trouver Kuroko et Kagami, mais les deux avaient de toute évidence décidé de rester après l'entrainement.

Il se dirigea donc vers le gymnase et y jeta un œil pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il vit tout de suite Kagami, ce géant rouge impossible à manquer, et trouva enfin Kuroko qui, non loin, lui parlait. Il avait l'air joyeux – enfin, Kise trouvait qu'il en avait l'air. Cet état de fait finit de le fâcher et, en se collant un sourire faux sur le visage, il ouvrit grand la porte en saluant son amour avec son habituel surnom.

Kagami ne perdit pas de temps pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier et lui demander ce qu'il foutait là. Kise ignora pour tout dire Kuroko, qui de toute façon ne lui avait pas répondu, et se dirigea immédiatement vers celui qu'il détestait. Son sourire était tombé et il sentait que chaque muscle de son visage exprimait la haine que, à ce stade, il ne savait plus refouler.

Il ne sut jamais qui fit le premier mouvement, qui donna le premier coup, mais il ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Il tenta d'éviter que Kagami ne lui détruise son visage, puisqu'il ne saurait pas comment l'expliquer à son manager, mais le fourbe fit exprès de le viser, et il finit par lui donner un gros coup de poing sur le nez, le brisant du même coup.

Kise ignora la douleur et lui envoya en retour son poing dans le ventre. Kagami tomba sur le sol et le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour le restreindre en montant sur lui. L'autre se débattit, mais il lui enfonça son genou dans le ventre, ce qui mit fin à ses tentatives d'évasion.

Ils respiraient fort tous les deux et la douleur commençait à brouiller leurs sens. Ils crurent entendre Kuroko, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire ce qu'il avait lancé. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, leur haine se reflétant dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, sans y comprendre rien à quoi que ce soit, beaucoup trop perdus dans leur passion pour s'en soucier, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent.

Il y avait le gout du sang, et beaucoup de violence; ils ne savaient même pas qui avait mordu l'autre et ce n'était pas tellement important non plus. Kagami réussit à se défaire de sa prise et inversa aussitôt les rôles pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Kise étonnamment ne s'en souciait même pas.

Probablement qu'ils auraient continué longtemps ainsi, si seulement la lumière ne s'était pas fermée. Kagami aussitôt retrouva ses esprits et se releva pendant que les néons rouvraient. Il n'aida jamais Kise à se lever et préféra éviter de le regarder. Le blond lui-même resta assis un moment sur le sol et chercha dans ses poches un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang sur son visage.

Kuroko avait évidemment été celui qui avait fermé les lumières et Kagami n'osa pas se plaindre à lui. D'ailleurs, il n'osa pas non plus le regarder dans les yeux et il quitta la salle sans un au revoir.

Kise, après s'être nettoyé quelque peu, se releva enfin et remit son faux sourire sur son visage. Kuroko vint près de lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien et il fit semblant que tout était beau, qu'il se portait à merveille. Le fantôme n'était pas dupe et le blond le sentait bien, mais ce dernier préféra faire comme si de rien n'était et s'en aller.

~xxx~

Ce fut tout un drame. Kise se fit passer le savon de sa vie par son manager, ses parents, ses professeurs – même le directeur! – et par tous ses senpais du club de basket, à commencer par Kasamatsu, qui se fit une joie de l'amocher un peu plus.

Pendant un mois, on lui interdit de pratiquer son sport et également de sortir les soirs. Il se retrouva enfermé dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond, en ne songeant toujours qu'à Kagami. Plus le temps passait et plus ses sentiments prenaient une ampleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Il avait envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser, peu importe l'ordre. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait réfléchir. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où il allait retrouver sa liberté, il irait le voir, et ce, même si les conséquences s'avéraient désastreuses.

~xxx~

Kagami s'en voulait. Un peu.

Il se savait de mauvaise foi, mais il était persuadé que la faute revenait surtout à Kise – il était plus facile de lui remettre le blâme que de s'avouer qu'il était aussi coupable que lui. Malgré tout, il se savait en partie responsable et il n'aimait pas la culpabilité qui étreignait son cœur.

Quand il n'était pas trop occupé à le détester, il se disait qu'il aurait au moins dû éviter de viser son visage. Kise était modèle après tout, ça avait dû avoir de plus grandes conséquences sur sa vie que sur celle de Kagami, qui au demeurant ne s'était fait chicaner par personne d'autre que Riko – même si ce n'était pas rien.

Néanmoins, quand il laissait la haine l'envahir, il se disait que Kise l'avait bien mérité. Il l'avait attaqué après tout, même s'il ne se souvenait plus qui avait amorcé le combat.

Oh et puis, Kagami détestait encore plus y réfléchir que l'existence de Kise lui-même.

~xxx~

Il y avait un bon moment, Kise avait mis la main sur l'adresse de Kagami – il ne se souvenait plus comment d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'est pourquoi, comme il l'avait prévu, la journée même où ses parents levèrent son couvre-feu, il s'y présenta.

Kagami n'y était pas encore – il devait pratiquer encore une fois après l'entrainement. Kise s'installa par terre, contre sa porte, et ferma les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et pesta contre la pluie qui tombait. Heureusement, il était en partie protégé, mais des rafales de vent lui ramenaient parfois des gouttes et il se retrouva complètement transi.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la voix surprise de celui qu'il détestait lui demander ce qu'il foutait là. Il se releva et lui ordonna de le faire entrer. Le rouquin maugréa, mais lui ouvrit quand même la porte.

Par acquit de conscience sans doute, il alla lui chercher une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie. Kise resta dans l'entrée sans bouger, et quand Kagami revint avec la serviette, il se contenta de lui dire qu'il le détestait. Le plus grand eut une grimace et lui rétorqua que le sentiment était réciproque.

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Kise agrippa son vis-à-vis par le chandail pour l'embrasser férocement. Kagami ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui répondre et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol.

Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter.

~xxx~

Kise se réveilla dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après avoir bougé un peu, il réalisa que le bas de son corps lui faisait mal, ce qui lui rappela ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Il ouvrit du même coup les yeux et observa la pièce qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute la chambre de Kagami.

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire au juste? Que lui arrivait-il? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de coucher avec les gens comme ça – en fait c'était la première fois.

Il observa un moment Kagami, qui dormait juste à côté. Le même sentiment qu'à l'habitude le prit et il eut envie de lui donner un coup, mais se retint juste à temps – il n'allait quand même pas le frapper dans son sommeil. Il se contenta donc de le regarder et au bout d'un moment, l'envie de le frapper céda le pas à une émotion beaucoup plus douce, plus positive aussi. Il sentit même un sourire envahir son visage, un vrai.

Kagami, par un instinct animal peut-être, se réveilla et le regarda. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Kagami ne sourie à son tour.

Kise réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kuroko.

~xxx~

Kagami était perturbé, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Déjà, il venait de coucher avec celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde – alors qu'il était convaincu d'aimer Kuroko –, et ensuite Kise était... bizarre. Bon, il l'avait toujours été, alors ce n'était pas si nouveau, mais, pour la première fois, il lui souriait. Un vrai beau sourire comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu.

Un si beau sourire d'ailleurs qu'il avait été incapable de ne pas le lui retourner.

Puis, son visage prenant des allures de plus en plus débiles, il lui dit d'un ton de voix beaucoup trop convaincu qu'il était amoureux de lui, ni plus ni moins. Kagami resta bouche bée, incapable d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Le garçon qu'il détestait depuis plusieurs mois, dont les sentiments étaient d'ailleurs réciproques, venait de lui apprendre qu'il l'aimait.

Le pire, c'était qu'il savait que lui aussi était amoureux.

Kagami ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, et il choisit plutôt de répondre qu'il le détestait. Kise pourtant ne sembla pas tellement affecté et décida plutôt de sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Kagami ne put lui refuser et ils s'engagèrent ainsi pour une deuxième fois.

~xxx~

Kagami aurait préféré que leur relation – car oui, finalement, il avait accepté – reste secrète, mais, de toute évidence, Kise ne savait pas garder un secret face à son Kurokocchi. Il lui déballa donc toute l'histoire dès qu'ils furent seuls tous les trois. Au bout d'un silence, le plus petit, toujours aussi froid, fit remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux stupides.

Pour une fois, Kagami ne trouva pas la force de contester, pendant que Kise faisait mine d'être vexé. Kuroko les félicita quand même, avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance. Le blond parut tout à coup embarrassé et Kagami se dit qu'il aurait dû l'être bien avant.

~xxx~

Il arrivait encore que Kagami dise à Kise qu'il le détestait, et il arrivait encore que le blond lui réponde. Il arrivait aussi qu'ils aient envie de se frapper, même s'ils essayaient de s'y laisser aller le moins possible.

Cela dit, de jour en jour, ils sentaient que le négatif se transformait peu à peu en positif, et, un beau jour, Kagami réussit enfin à avouer à Kise qu'il l'aimait depuis le départ.


End file.
